Sightless Love
by wreckedship
Summary: Sasuke is blind. A murder of a college pal gave him the chance to regain his sight. But also gave him a hard time, full of horror and crazy people going murderous! SasuNaru/ NejiGaa/ Shinokiba. Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Sightless Love**

Summary: Sasuke is blind. A murder of a college pal gave him the chance to regain his sight. But also gave him a hard time, full of horror and crazy people going murderous! SasuNaru/ NejiGaa/ Shinokiba. Shounen-ai

(The characters are so not themselves in this fanfiction :P)

disclaimer: i dun own anyone. masashi-sama does

--

It was a dark night. The rain was pouring down mercilessly on the policemen who surrounded the dead teenager. One of them shouted "Detective Hatake, we found the body!"

The man with them mask on his face rushed to the place. He looked down at the boy with a mix of shock and grief "whoever did that to you… has no heart"

The rain kept splashing on the dead body; washing away whatever blood or dirt was on his skin.

--

Taking a deep breath in, then letting it out "Seems like a beautiful day, ne?" the guy with black hair smiled, looking blankly to the horizon.

"Indeed" the red head who held the other guy's hand said briefly "by the way Sasuke, what happened to the ninja story you were writing?"

Sasuke chuckled to his hand holder "Sheesh Gaara. I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff"

Gaara led him to a bench in the college's campus "SO, what did Dr Tsunade tell you?"

"That the surgery will be of a risk, and I should get myself ready to a new-"

"I meant the eyes. Did she find any?" Garra interrupted

Sasuke sighed "you talked about it as if they sell it in the grocery shop. And no, she didn't find a donor yet"

"Hmph…that old greedy bitch is taking a long time" suddenly, two arms appeared behind the bench and wrapped around Gaara, ho gasped.

"And why is my lovely, cutie, redhead boy cursing?"

Gaara yelled "Good God, Neji! Don't sneak on me like that"

Neji chuckled and kissed Gaara, then greeted Sasuke "Hello Uchiha. How's it going with your ninja style story?"

"Gaara you told him?" Sasuke sighed

"Well it's really interesting to use real people as characters. So tell me, do we (pointing at himself and Gaara) make love in the story"

Sasuke chuckled nervously "Baka! It's not a YAOI story"

It was silence for a while, then…

"Hey, did you noticed the Nara group? They gone EMO this semester" Gaara notified

"Wearing black doesn't mean they are EMO or Goth. They just lost a member in the break" Neji answered

"…. Don't tell me…." Gaara was shocked

"Yup, the hot child-like dude" Neji said it

Sasuke thought "You mean the loud dobe?... how?"

"Rumors said he was murdered"

A shiver spread in their bodies

"Ummm… Sasu-chan?" neji said

Sasuke was stunned "EH?"

And Gaara was surprised "HUH?"

"….Whatever. So how did you lose your sight?" said Neji?

Gaara snapped at him, pushing his arms away "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"HEY! YOU KEEP IGNORING ME WHEN I ASK YOU, SO I THOUGHT I'D ASK THE MAN!!" Neji yelled back

"Easy, boys. You're gonna deafen me" said Sasuke, trying to calm them "I will answer you Hyuuga"

"You don't have to-" Gaara started

But Sasuke interrupted "No, I wanna tell. It's ok"

Before sasuke started to talk, a pink haired girl appeared "Hi hotties"

"Oh! Hi Sakura" said Sasuke

"WAH… look what have you done Sakura" Neji whined

"What? What did I do?" Sakura in confusion

Gaara sighed "Never mind him"

Sakura glared at Neji "Hyuuga, are you giving Sasuke-kun a hard time?"

"Whatever… you still act like he's your boyfriend" Neji replied

"Yeah, actually she treats us all the same way" said Gaara with a smirk

Sakura blushed and yelled furiously "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU ARE BUNCHA' HOT WEIRDO'S"…..

--

-Flash Back-

Sakura asking Neji out

Sakura: will you go out with me?

Neji panics then bow quickly: I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm a homo.

Sakura asking Gaara out

Sakura: will you go out with me?

Gaara looks at her for a while then laughs his ass out: If I was straight and you asked me, I'd turn gay. But hey, I'm already gay. So don't worry

Sakura asking Sasuke out

Sakura: will you go out with me?

Sasuke:….i…i… I'm not into sex

Sakura blushes: OMG! Who talked about sex?

Sasuke blushes: emmm… I just… I don't like these stuff.

-End of Flash Back-

--

They were all silence

3

2

1

And the three guys burst to laughing, while Sakura kept blushing and telling them to shut up.

--

Two guys and two girls sat at the table in the campus. They all wore black. The laughter of Gaara and the others reached them, and kind of pissed them off

"How rude of them; everyone knows what had happened on the break, yet, they act as if it was something normal… I mean the man is dead-"

Before completing his sentence, the girl with the dark hair left her chair and ran away weeping.

"Look what you have done Chouji" Temari scolded the fat guy across the table.

"…. Troublesome, since he died and Hinata is acting overly sensitive" the lazy guy, Shikamaru, said

"Well, duh! Shika. She was in love with him" Tmari said

The three sighed.

Two boys, one with round sunglasses and the other has a dog-like eyes, approached them, hand in hand. The dog boy looked sad.

"What's up?" Shikamaru greeted them.

Temari noticed the –hands- thingie "Tell me it happened… Shino, why are you holding Kiba's hand?" her eyes focused on the guy with sunglasses.

He cleared his throats "…We… are dating" said Shino.

Temari happily said "Congratulations! When did that happened?"

Suddenly Kiba snapped and punched the table "What are you so happy about? Aren't you wearing black? Aren't you sad about-"

"Kiba! Calm down, you promised" Shino held him from the shoulders and looked him in the eye. Kiba was silence now

"… I…I'm sorry…but it really bothers me" and he burst to tears. Shino hugged him and caressed his back.

They all lowered their heads.

--

"Gaara, I swear I know the way" Sasuke muttered as Gaara led him to his apartment. Gaara's apartment is next door.

"Shut up. I wanna do it, so.shut.up" said Gaara

"Whatever" they entered Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke went to the answering machine to hear the messages while Gaara went to get something to drink from the kitchen.

"Isn't it kind of bad to spend too much time with me? I mean wouldn't it make Neji jealous?" asked Sasuke, while playing the messages one after another

Gaara chuckled while searching the refrigerator "He wouldn't, after all we both were in love with you" and stuck his tongue out.

"hn" Was Sasuke's reply

Then both boys were silenced by the voice of Dr. Tsunade.

_'Hello, Uchiha. I think I have good news for you'_

Gaara left the kitchen and stood in the living room looking at Sasuke and waiting the rest of the voice message.

It was then that they were pleasantly surprised, when Dr. Tsunade said _'We finally have a donor! Can you believe it? Your surgery will be so soon!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

--

Author: hello...this is my first fanfiction XD eh, i know it sucks. But i like my work and hope you'll like it too

i know sasuke is so un-sasuke like...and gaara too...and neji...and kiba XP...anyway...review, so i can know if i should put another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanx for the reviews, although they were only 2 :P

Anyway; before we start the second chapter, I would like to explain some stuff:

1) Gaara and Temari are no siblings

2) The "ninja style" story that is being written by Sasuke, is the original NARUTO manga :P

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto, and I dun wanna say that all the time so stop bugging me ."

Previously:

_It was then that they were pleasantly surprised, when Dr. Tsunade said 'We finally have a donor! Can you believe it? Your surgery will be so soon!'_

XXX couple of weeks ago XXX

The guy with brown hair walked toward detective Hatake's office.

"Good morning Kakashi-senpai" said the younger guy

"Oh! Yamato-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Well I got some news from the autopsy room" as soon as he said that, Kakashi left his office and Yamato followed him.

"Wait, Kakashi-senpai. I wanna be in the case with you"

"No thanks Yamato. I prefer working alone. And if the detective thingie joy you that mach, I advise you to go watch detective Conan"

Yamato stopped and pouted "how rude! Then I won't be giving you the limited addition of icha icha paradise" and raised the book

Kakashi suddenly stopped...he turned around and walked to Yamato. He looked him seriously in the eye "…… is it signed?"

"Why yes Kakashi-senpai" and winked

"Ok you're in" and they walked together to the autopsy room

--

At the autopsy room stood three men.

"So what's with it?" asked Kakashi

The guy with the beard sighed "this rope is not a normal rope. The material that used to make it is…"

"Oh, yeah. Asuma-san is right" Yamato touched it

"Kakashi, will you take your kid away?" said Asuma

"KID? HEY I'M WORKING WITH HIM" protested Yamato

Kakashi sighed "what's with the materials? And why didn't you remove it from his neck yet?"

"Because, no matter how hard you try" Asuma started pulling the rope and the skin of the neck was pulled but never released "it won't let go of his neck"

Kakashi's eyes widened "the rope... it's like it became part of his body…."

"That's what I was trying to say. But of course it wasn't the reason of death."

Kakashi's hand brushed against the body until it reached a hole where a stab was aimed to the boy "Yeah".

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dr. Tsunade's voice came

"…yes-"

"Sasuke, if you feel nervous you can hold my hand" said Sakura... she was standing on his left side

"Boo-ho, this is your excuse to hold his hand" was Gaara's voice

Every time they talk, Sasuke's excitement and nervousness increase.

"Can we do that faster please? I'm losing my patience"

"Okay then" Tsunade pointed to her assistant, Shizune "pull down the curtains Shizune"

"Hai, Doctor" The curtains were pulled down. And the room was dark now.

Tsunade touched Sasuke's face "ok Sasuke. I'll remove the bandages really slowly. If it hurts you or something, just tell me"

Neji tilted his head to Gaara's side "She's a real nice lady"

Gaara snorted "Nice my ass. It's the Uchiha money what makes her nice"

Slowly, she was removing the bandages and exposing Sasuke's closed eyes.

She helped him a little bit until he opened them……

"WOOOOW" Neji was dazzled

"Oh…My ….God" Gaara's eyes were widely opened

"….. I guess I'll faint" Sakura was taken by the like-ocean azure eyes that Sasuke has now.

Sasuke tried hard to clear his vision, but it was still blurry. But this didn't stop him from smirking and "Hn. You're even more perverted than I thought guys"

"Can you see us Sasu-chan?" asked Neji waving in front of Sasuke's face.

But then Sakura pushed him rudely and stood facing him "ME! CAN YOU SEE ME SASUKE-KUN? IT'S ME SAKURA"

Sasuke chuckled "Sakura, I know it's you. Seeing your face won't change your voice" he tried to concentrate "You have a pink hair?"

"Ugly, isn't it?" Gaara teased

"Shut up. It's better than YOUR hair"

Neji looked curiously at Tsunade "By the way, where did you get the eyes from?"

Tsunade coughs "Baka….. The donor's identity is always a secret."

* * *

_"Aniki? Why are we leaving?" Little Sasuke asked the tall man beside him_

_"We have to"…."Put the seatbelt on"_

_"ANIKI DON'T SPEED"_

_"DAMN IT, HE'S FOLLOWING US"_

_"Who's following us aniki?" Sasuke was sobbing now. He took a glance at a tear slipping on his brother's cheek._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm sorry. I can't do that anymore"_

_"NO! ITACHIIIIIIII"_

_Itachi jumped from the car. When the scary guy, who followed the, crushed into their car. Pushing it down the hill will Sasuke in it_

--

He gasped rapidly craving for air. This nightmare took the sleep away from him. And now he's all sweaty and breathing heavily '…. Why did it come back? It's been 10 years since the accident….why?'

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you feel ok?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Sakura, I said I was fine… it's just that I don't get enough sleep since the surgery" he sat on his sofa

Neji sat beside him "It's been 2 weeks since the surgery… does it still hurt?"

"It's not about the pain….." Sasuke lowered his head 'it's the nightmares… oh super… If I say that…..'

Gaara noticed Sasuke's expressions "ok leave the guy alone… Come on, get outta here" Gaara pushed both Neji and Sakura out of Sasuke's apartment

"Wait! What if he needs help?" Sakura pushed pack

Sasuke's voice came from behind the door "Don't worry Sakura. I know my place very well"

"You heard him, no leave."

When they did leave, Gaara returned to Sasuke "so what's the deal?"

"What deal?..." Sasuke walked around his apartment and explored it.

"Why can't you have enough sleep? Something wrong? Is it Itachi?"

"..What?" he turned around

"Sasuke, you still see these nightmares?" Gaara walked to him

In the beginning Sasuke didn't say a word, then "its worst than before. It's like living the incident again and again." He sighed and gulped "the pain. The horror…… I feel it the same way…."

Gaara wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him "poor baby…. I'm here now, you can cry on my shoulder"

Sasuke chuckled despite his watery eyes "Baka. If Neji hears you-"

"Neji can go to hell now… coz am with Sasu-chan" and squeezed him

"WAAH, Gaara. This is so pervert!"

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Temari snapped at Chouji who hid his face behind the big potato chips bag

"You mean the Uchiha can see now?" Shikamaru asked

"That's not it Shika."

"Yeah, he has beautiful blue eyes…. This reminds me…of….." Chouji almost said it when suddenly Hinata dropped her glass and was shocked " it is… it is…… I knew I saw them before…" and as usual ran away crying.

"Hinata, wait" Temari ran behind her

"Hey Chouji" Shikamaru looked at Chouji "Don't let kiba know… he'll lose his mind"

"Defiantly" and chewed his potatoes.

--

"Hinata, calm down. What is it?" Temari hugged the crying girl

"The evil Uchiha… He took them"

"Took what? What is it?"

"His new eyes… they are Naruto's…"

"HUH?... how do you know that?"

The detective's car stopped before the gate and they entered the college.

Then there was a call on the microphone for some people

(Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Sakura)

--

They all sat in an empty class, when the door opened and two guys came in

"Hello. My name is detective Hatake Kakashi… and this is Detective Yamato"

"We would like to ask each of you some questions"

* * *

It was getting dark. Sasuke's classes were over for today so he returned to his apartment. His vision wasn't clear yet. But he can make things out. He thought he saw something in his bedroom. "…. Hello?"

He walked slowly in. but there was nothing. As soon he turned around to the living room he froze in his place. There was that guy who wore white tee shirt and white shorts. He was blonde with a deadly pale skin and lots of wounds that was bleeding like hell, sinking Sasuke's apartment with his blood. But what really scared Sasuke, were the bandages on his eyes that soaked with blood.

Sasuke lost his balanced and fall on the floor 'help... help…help…' his voice refused to leave his throat…and yet he was drowning in the sea of blood the blonde made.

Then finally he could let it out " HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I know it's not so exciting but it's still in the beginning so, DUH!! :P


	3. Chapter 3

hello!!

sorry for updating so late ^^' this is life...what can i do

so i hope you like the new chapter

-------------------------

"don't come near me!!" sasuke swam his way to the door, while the blonde ghost walked closer.

To his bad luck, the door refused to open and the blood was rising in the room

Sasuke slapped his back against the wall and was screaming to the ghost, who opened his mouth to say something but was bleeding instead of talking.

"DON'T!! STAY AWAY!!" these were the last words before he held his breath and sank in the ocean of blood.

--

Kakashi was flipping some papers while yamato was scratching something on another.

"what do we have here" asked kakashi with boredom

"well. each of the class mates has a reason. Yet, we have another suspect…. Orochimaru! The perverted killer" yamato's eyes were serious now. But kakashi wasn't moved at all. He sighed and explaind "no idiot. I'm talking about THAT pervert over there who kept staring at me for the last 30 minutes" and pointed at the pale boy with the black hair who had a creepy smile on his face

"oww" mumbled yamato "it's Sai, my cousin. And I thought I WARNED him not to mess up with the graves" and glared at the boy

"hehehe, lee-sempai wanted to prove his theory of a certain kind of black magic so we had to-" sai was cut by a phone call

"can you delay your so-much-interesting-story for later lad?" kakashi said while holding up the phone "yes? Asuma, what's going on?.....WHAT?"

--

At the autopsy room

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE A BODY???!!!" kakashi was yelling and asuma was yelling back, while yamato stood there sweat dropping.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!!"

"HOW THE HELL YOU DON'T KNOW? IT'S A SECURED PLACE!!"

"SECURED OR NOT, IT'S GONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GONE!!!"

"guys! Calm down. We won't solve a thing with yelling"

Both kakashi and asuma yelled at him "NEWBIES SHOULD NEVER INTERFERE"

Yamato backed off

"it must be the killer. He doesn't want us to discover something" kakashi said and asuma sighed

--

Sasuke was still in a shock. Neji and Gaara were arguing

"if you weren't late, this wouldn't have happened" neji said

"late? LATE? I told I was busy, that's why I asked you to forget the movie and head straight to my apartment" gaara replied

"well you should thank god I heard him"

"sasuke, are you alright? What happened?"

Sasuke was breathing heavily "he… blood…. He… g-g-g-ghost…"

"….Ghost?" Garra raised an eyebrow (don't ask how :P)

"damn. Don't go *the eye* on us dude" and neji chuckled.

As a respond, Gaara punched his shoulder "OU!!"

Gaara looked at the still scared Uchiha with sympathy and caressed his cheek gently "you need to rest sasuke. You're just so exhausted that you imagine things"

Neji nodded in agreement "yes. You're still not used to all the sights so you could start imagine things…. Man! This really sounds like *the eye* movie" and chuckled again

Gaara gave him a deadly glance before he looked back to sasuke and asked him to rest

Both neji and gaara left sasuke's apartment.

"by the way" neji looked at gaara and asked " why were you late? What were you called for?"

Gaara's face changed. He seemed nervous "they are investigating naruto's murder"

"huh? What the hell? Are you a suspect? Why?" neji rained gaara with questions

"hell I don't know why. Sigh, let's just hope it's gonna be over soon"

--

Sakura was walking in the dark street, heading home. She seemed really nervous and deep in thoughts.

_'what's with that detective. I felt really guilty while talking to him…'_

Suddenly a guy appeared from behind a corner. She gasped and jumped back

"what the… Kiba you idiot. You scared me" she yelled at him

"heh. I wonder why you're so scared, oh wait! I know why! 'cuz you're naruto's murderer" and pointed at her

"huh? What the hell? I wasn't the only suspect you know"

"but you have a strong reason. You knew how naruto felt didn't you? So you planned to kill him before he confesses"

"you know inuzuka, you're sicker than I thought. And any way you are a suspect too"

"he was my frined. What reason could make me wanna kill him?"

"because you confessed to him and he rejected you. I overheard you two"

Kiba panicked for a second "you had no right to hear that"

"Oh Yeah?"

"enough already" a third person was there. Shino "Sakura, leave him alone will you?"

Sakura smirked "you're no better aburame. You knew about kiba's feelings and that can be a strong reason for killing naruto"

"you know? I don't argue with low people. Kiba let's go" he grabbed kiba's wrist and pulled him behind until they reached shino's house. When they entered, kiba didn't walk any further. He was about to shed tears

"what is it?" asked him shino

"shino tell me you didn't do it" kiba hardly spat the words out

"what are you talking about? Kiba you don't trust me?"

"please? Just tell me. Just tell me it wasn't you. Because I didn't know you heard that. Maybe you misunderstood things" he was sobbing now

He sighed and hugged his beloved one "baka. I was there the whole time. So I heard the whole conversation and I know you were good friends. I would never harm your friends, kiba"

--

Yamato was tapping on the desk nervously "where is that stupid kakashi? I really wanna tell him about my conclusion"

Suddenly kakashi was there!

"JESUS CHRIST YOU SCARED ME!!" yamato fell on his butt "sometimes you give me the feeling that you are a ninja to me. Where were you anyway?"

Kakashi sat down calmly "I was checking a corpse"

"I'll ask you about it later. But first let me tell you what I think. I think it was orochimaru! Since he's a famous kids rapist and our victim was so adorable-"

"the thing is, I was checking orochimaru's corpse" kakashi interrupted

"….WHAT???!!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN??!!"

Kakashi's face was serious now and his eyes were sharp. He was deep in thought "it didn't happen anytime soon. And from the investigations, he happened to be KILLED even before naruto"

Yamato threw his weight on the chair in a shock and couldn't comment.

"more importantly, some of his organs were taken"

"huh? Could that lead to the crimi-" yamato's eyes widened when he realized who they were talking about now.

"exactly!" smiled kakashi "Jiraya, the human organs black marketer"

--

Sasuke was spacing out while walking in the college's corridors. He kept noticing a blank poster posted everywhere. There was something written but he couldn't understand it, or it was blurry.

"Sasuke-kun~~!" the pink haired girl popped up suddenly with a big smile.

"…hi" and kept looking at the posters

"what is it?.. hey today I'm free at……………………….." sasuke wasn't listening at all. Sakura's voice faded slowly.

He was thinking about the poster and a flashback came to his mind about that ghost. Then….the poster was getting weirder… a blood stain appeared in the middle and was growing bigger and bigger, when suddenly he was back to reality at the voice of sakura

"so you're coming?"

Sasuke looked at her "ah…. i…..ahem…am sorry sakura let's talk later I have class now" and he walked away

Sakura was pissed off. And what increased her anger was the poster that she noticed sasuke staring at "hmph… I should've done it myself!" and walked away too

--

"and like I explained the last time…" the professor was explaining something that seemed blurry to sasuke since he was still thinking about the ghost.

_'sigh, this is tiring… I should stop thinking'_ when sasuke decided to forget about it, there was already something touching his feet up to his knees… and it was wet and cold.

Sasuke was shaking. Should he look down or ignore it? It's just his imagination, isn't it?

He couldn't help it anymore and he slowly lowered his head to see the blonde head under his table bleeding on his legs and about to touch his face.

In a split of a second he was out of his chair, kicking his table and screaming. He tripped with the other tables and was crawling to the wall. He was breathing hardly and looking at his table.

"Uchiha? Everything's alright?" the professor asked

The students were all staring at sasuke who couldn't explain anything to them.

_'fuck! Oh fuck! he's here!!!'_

--

"YOU SAW HIM AGAIN?? Shit I dun wanna hang around you anymore" neji was freakin out, but gaara kicked his ass "OUCH!"

"shut up will ya? Sasuke there is no such thing as ghosts! You're hallucinating…it's cuz your eyes are still not used to all this world"

"or maybe his new eyes are haunted! Bohohahaha" acting like a ghost… neji got another kick.

While the three guys were about to leave, a guy with a weird haircut and a like-mouse girl approached sasuke.

"hello Uchiha-san my name is lee. My deepest youth-ness is happy to meet your shining lifespan" and was smiling

"and my name is tenten. Listen we couldn't help but heard you talking about a ghost. And in the class… we saw how you panicked! We can help you Uchiha. You just tell us about this ghost and we'll do what it takes to help"

"you can please come with us if you don't mind" offered lee

Gaara grasped sasuke's wrist and pulled him "he doesn't need your help. Stay away"

They walked away when sasuke asked " why don't you want me to talk to them? They wanna help me! They know about ghosts!"

Gaara didn't look back " cuz they're stupid freaks who think they can call spirits and do all the… weird…freaky stuff"

"besides Uchiha… people like them are dangerous" neji said with a serious and sharp face.

--

Lee and tenten were walking back to their club. There was a person in there waiting for them "you guys were late"

Tenten sighed " well we were trying to bring a new member. but he's completely lost" and she had that weird smile

"we think he's seeing something… it's a spell if am not mistaking" and smiled lee as well

Sai turned around and smiled the weirdest smile ever "Oh! Wow! This month is full of cool stuff, ne?"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~**

**A WHOLE YEAR!!! damn i was so busy! D:**

**but it's ok :P i brought the 4th chappie~**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**previously:**

_Tenten sighed " well we were trying to bring a new member. but he's completely lost" and she had that weird smile_

_"we think he's seeing something… it's a spell if am not mistaking" and smiled lee as well_

_Sai turned around and smiled the weirdest smile ever "Oh! Wow! This month is full of cool stuff, ne?"_

--

It was late at night. And Sasuke was having another nightmare

Xxxxx Nightmare xxxxxx

_"sniff…but I don't want to do that" little sasuke sobbing_

_"but you have to!!..sasuke, if we don't do that… that man will harm us..please" itachi tried to explain why Sasuke should take off all his clothes for filming a short movie "besides, you won't be alone" he smiled "there is another cute boy…see?"_

_before looking to the other boy, sasuke noticed a tear coming down Itachi's cheek_

_he turned to look at the other boy… and he froze at the sight of that blonde ghost. Itachi quickly snatched sasuke and ran away. The scary looking man screamed at them and the ghost followed and took a hold of sasuke's arm. His hand was as cold as to bruise sasuke's arm and leave him screaming from pain._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up quickly. He tried to control his breathes

He left the bed and went to drik water. When he came back and was about to climb the bed, the cold wounded hands took a hold of his foot from under the bed. Sasuke screamed and fell on the ground. He crawled backward and kept screaming. The blonde ghost came out crawling and pouring blood as usual.

Sasuke was in a hysteria and hardly managed to stand up and run out of his apartment to Gaara's.

He knocked the door over and ove. And the ghost was already walking out of his apartment. He then screamed Gaara's name. And finally the door opened.

Sasuke pushed Gaara and let himself in.

Gaara, shirtless, got a hold of sasuke and shook him "WHAT? WHAT???"

Sasuke took a deep breath and screamed in Gaara's face "HE'S UNDER MY BED!!!!!!"

Gaara "…who's under your bed again?"

Neji came out of Gaara's room wearing pajamas and yawning "what is going on here? Why can't we sleep in peace?"

Gaara looked at him "someone is…under sasuke's bed?.."

Neji"….WAAAAHAHAHAHA. DON'T tell me that ghost was playing horror movies on you! Man! He's so much fun!"

"that's not funny! He's out there! He followed me!!!" sasuke snapped

then suddenly, there was a knock on the door

the three turned and looked at the door "don't open it…it's him" sasuke whispered

Neji gulped

"…that's silly" gaara stood up and headed to the door "there is no such thing as ghosts! Sasuke…" he paused…and never completed what he said. So he slowly opened the door.

"Gaara-san, what is going on? Someone was screaming! Where is Uchiha-san?" the man asked worriedly

"relax Iruka. Sasuke was obviously having…" turned and glared at sasuke "a nightmare"

"I know what I saw…" said sasuke in angrily

Gaara tried to control himself "Iruka, you may go sleep now.. and I'll deal with Sasuke-san".

As soon Iruka left, gaara grabbed sasuke's hand and pulled him out.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" sasuke yelled

Gaara yelled back "to the ghost you asshole" they reached sasuke's room. Gaara pulled the sheets off of bed and looked under the bed "See? No ghost!!"

Sasuke looked away.

Neji "Gaara…you're being rude"

"shut up neji! Just shut up!!" and walked out of sasuke's place

Neji followed him "you never treat Sasuke that way! What is wrong with you?"

"I SAID SHUT UP" and slammed the door

Sasuke sat on the floor and kept his eyes focused on the bed.

* * *

In shino's bedroom

=== censored scene ===== (joke :P )

"me and naruto were friends since second grade. We were the worst in school yet we had a lot of fun back then. But day after another, Naruto started changing. It was when his parents died and he was under his uncle's custody" Kiba tried not to cry

"it's ok baby. If you can't talk-" shino was interrupted.

"no! I want to tell you!"

"ok"

"a lot of complications happened. Orochimaru was arrested and Naruto was taken away. The Uchiha had something to do with the case. The same day that Orochimaru was arrested, Sasuke had an accident and his older brother went missing"

"Ah!... His eyes!" shino realized

"yeah, he lost his sight since back then. I didn't see naruto after that until the second year of highschool. And I was really happy" a tear found its path down kiba's cheek

shino wiped it with his finger and hugged kiba "you're a great guy kiba. And I'm sure Naruto is thankful that you were there for him when you could"

kiba was crying loudly now and the tears flooding like rivers "no I didn't! I was a bad friend! I couldn't protect him when he was young. And I couldn't defend him when he was harassed again in high school! What good did I do him?"

Shino whispered "you encouraged him to confess… that itself made him happy, didn't it?"

Kiba was silent for a moment, remembering Naruto's face when he realized his feelings and decided to confess. He smiled but couldn't stop his tears from pouring.

* * *

"… that was horrifying" yamato was still shocked

"his tongue, his eyes, his guts…his everything else" kakashi sighed

"I never thought that a man like would ever be touched or killed… but to reach that level… so sick!" yamato shivered "could be… someone trying to distract us from Naruto's case?"

"I don't think so. There is a feeling that they are related…" kakashi was thinking deeply "unless we find his body again…"

"so what about Jiraya?" yamato asked

kakashi sighed and rested his head on the table "he disappeared suddenly"

"Oh man~! This case Is getting really annoying" and put his head as well.

* * *

"well kiba" Temari smiled "glad to see you feeling better"

"we're all sad about naruto, kiba. Don't worry" chouji said

kiba smiled "thank you guys"

"you're troublesome" shikamaru sighed "he wasn't your friend only"

shino stood up "thank you guys for understanding. Kiba, shall we go?"

kiba held shino's hand and walked away.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking with Gaara and Neji.

Gaara cursed and hung up "she's not answering!"

"that's weird… sakura never skips classes" Neji said

Sasuke sighed and was looking around. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the biggest terror of his life… The poster!

He screamed and fell backward "WHAT? What is it???" gaara in worry

"the poster! The ghost!! He's there!! The bandaged eyes"

"…Sasuke, that poster has been hung there since the murder of Naruto" Neji said

"NO! IT WAS BLANK!"

"It was NEVER blank! This is the picture of the Fxxxing blonde NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Gaara snapped

"… you said Naruto?" sasuke's body shivered, as if he realized something.

a lot of students gathered and watched, which made gaara really angry to a level he went and took off the poster and shred it to pieces

"HAPPY now sasuke? The poster AND the ghost are gone!"

"HEY!" the yell was from kiba who saw his friend's picture being shredded "what do you think you're doing?"

"you saw what I did! Don't like it, go drink the toilet water!" Gaara hissed.

Kiba couldn't hold back anymore and attacked Gaara. Punches were exchanged and kiba was hitting harder "I let you go that last time but not this time!!! YOU HURT HIM IN HIS LIFE AND AM NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT HIM IN HIS DEATH"

"oh really? What? You were his little fan or boyfriend? Oh wait! He was actually a manwhore!" gaara pushed it way too far and both Neji and Shino had to stop them before things got worse.

"he's sad…" that word was what stopped them. It was sasuke who said it and he was still in a shock and shaking. He stood up and walked away on his own while everyone else looked at him in complete silence.

--

Kakashi drove his car really fast. He took a firm hold of the steering wheel. Yamato sitting next to him was nervous and in deep thoughts.

**Flash back**

_"sir! Jiraya called!!!" called the police man loudly_

_kakashi stood up in a shock and headed to take the call. But it actually was nothing but a recorded call._

_"Help me!! Agh…cough cough.. HEEEELP I'm dying I don't want that AAAAAAAAA" Jiraya was screaming, vomiting and surly was being killed slowly._

_It wasn't because yamato was weak, but because it sounded really bad that he was shaking._

**End of flash back**

"We're too late. That criminal is faster than us" kakashi was seriously…serious.

Yamato looked at him "You think…he's already dead?"

"yamato… I don't think…I'm 100% sure that he IS!"

They finally arrived to the place, where a lot of police cars stopped and a lot of police men spread.

"detective Hatake… you better see this" one man said

kakashi and yamato entered what looked like an old warehouse. The inside was half empty. But there was a secret passage in the ground.

Kakashi, yamato and the man went down and walked in that long and narrow passage. The place smelled of sterilizers and the preservatives used for corpse (whatever their names are :P)

in the end of the passage, there was a single door. When they entered. There was hall, an office and a room with big doors.

"he's in his lab…or maybe you'd like to call it his personal autopsy room" the man said and let kakashi go in.

the room was supposed to be white. But for a reason it was all red… all covered with Jiraya's blood. Some of his organs were hung on the ceiling somehow.

Other parts were spread here and there,on the walls, in the sink... while the rest of him lied horrifyingly on the table.

"kakashi… the rope" yamato said without moving his eyes from the horrible scene of Jiraya's head.

There was a rope beneath Jiraya's head and seems to be the same as the one used on Naruto.

kakashi took a closer look to the rope "yes. The only difference is that…" he held it and raised it "It's not sticking to his flesh. This leads us to one thing"

Yamato looked at kakashi and waited for his answer "Jiraya had nothing to do with the crimes… but he had something from them……Naruto".

* * *

shino, in his part-time job, was taking a break and talking to kiba on the phone.

"am sorry. He really pisses me off..and the thought that he almost raped Naruto makes me really feel like killing him!" kiba said

shino smiled to the phone "baby… he'll pay for that one day. And am sure that Naruto is happy somewhere else. I'm just worried about you. I need you to be stronger Kiba"

"aww…thank you sweets. And don't worry. I'm getting stronger…I'd do anything for you"

shino blushed "okaaaay…that's not the best time or place to turn me on!"

kiba laughed "you're cute~ well then you go work now and…we'll continue the…turning on in the night?" and laughed again when shino showed some excitement.

They hung up…

after couple of hours, shino was walking toward kiba's apartment. He looked happy and all blushed.

But all the great thoughts of tonight faded in a blink of red and blue. His heart hurt for a second. He went closer and tried to get in.

"do you live here?" a police officer asked.

"no. my boyfriend lives here"

"… what apartment?"

"third floor apartment number 10"

the police officer walked to another police, whispered something to him and came back to shino "come with me"

"…what is it?"

They took him upstairs and close to the apartment. The detective asked him "did your boyfriend have any mental or psychological problems?" the question made shino sick.

His heart felt heavy and he felt like throwing up. Someone was definitely wrong!

"n..no!" why? What? What happened? Something wrong with kiba?

The apartment door opened revealing shino's biggest fear. And he almost died in the moment.

Naruto's name was written all over the walls with blood and in the middle of the room…Kiba's body swung silently…

"your boyfriend committed suicide…and left a letter"

the letter read:

_"I'm sorry for being a bad friend Naruto. I shall die now to atone for my mistakes"_

shino's mind stopped working, not realizing that he was screaming hysterically and trying to go hug Kiba but being held by the men in the apartment…

* * *

hmmmm... i hope it's getting more exciting :P

you review and i'll do my best to post the 5th chapter soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! =.= new chapter!!!**

**and... REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!!!!**

**i have finals and i'm writing and uploading!**

**thank you and enjoy :P**

* * *

previously:

"your boyfriend committed suicide…and left a letter"

the letter read:

"I'm sorry for being a bad friend Naruto. I shall die now to atone for my mistakes"

shino's mind stopped working, not realizing that he was screaming hysterically and trying to go hug Kiba but being held by the men in the apartment…

* * *

every move he makes, Sasuke would turn right and left and see if the ghost is there. He kept doing that until a knock on the door was heard and he jumped of horror. He went and opened the door to find two men. One of them introduced himself as "detective Hatake Kakashi" and his partner "Yamato bleh" which made yamato pout.

They made sure to get in and let sasuke sit down before they tell him some bad news.

"Uchiha-san… when was the last time you had any contact with your brother Itachi?" Kakashi's question was straightforward which made Sasuke uneasy…

"I-Itachi..?... He… I…"

"it's ok Sasuke. Take your time" Kakashi tried being nice since it won't be easy later on.

"… I was eight…" sasuke finally answered " seconds before the accident…" he gulped.

"…okay. I checked his file… Did you know that Itachi used to work with Orochimaru? You recognize the name, don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the name…

Orochimaru

Orochimaru

Orochi…maru

A sudden flashback and the latest dream popped up. The film shooting.. the ghost.. the other boy… ITACHI.

Sasuke shivered. The detectives took it as he knew Orochimaru.

"You know that orochimaru was a rapist and had… small filming work…with Itachi?"

"Wh-what are you trying to tell me here? Did you capture him?... I-Is he in prison?" Sasuke was losing patience.

"Please clam down. I need you to be calm Uchiha" Kakashi sighed, "Your brother was involved with a black marketer who sells human organs."

"did you catch him? Did he run or what? TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

yamato tried to calm sasuke down.

"your brother is dead" kakashi gave up "we found parts of his body in his work place… along with his boss's parts"

Sasuke's eyes were watery and he was confused. He stood up then he sat. he couldn't express the shock. It was as if he was dying and he felt really sick.

One thing was about to get him exploded… the ghost!

Naruto's ghost appeared behind the detectives who were worried about sasuke. He fought a scream by biting his hand. And soon, the ghost was gone.

* * *

shikamaru walked toward his friends, totally speechless and shocked.

"shika darling, where have you been? You're late" temari whined and walked toward him.

Chouji, eating something as usual said "And where are shino and kiba? Hinata has been trying to call them forever!"

Hinata just nodded

"Awww the cute couple must be on a date or maybe warming each other" temari winked and stuck her tongue out.

"actually…" shikamaru finally talked "I was with shino moments ago…" and he looked away.

They were silent for a moment… "did…they break up?"

Shikamaru looked up to the sky and swallowed his desire to cry "…Kiba's dead"

A shock that stroke like thunder on the three. Hinata simply fainted and chouji couldn't even move to catch her.

"No….NO!!! you're-you're kidding shika…s-s-say you're kidding…" temari started sobbing and shikamaru hugged her tightly, trying to hide his tears.

Chouji wasn't better. He started walking with tearful eyes and was mumbling "first…naruto….kiba….who next…naruto…..kiba now…." He stopped at the nearest trash pin and threw up whatever he was eating…and whatever he ate that day (dun wanna imagine that u.u).

* * *

in the police department

"My friend has been missing for 2 days… and YOU ASK ME TO WAIT??!!" Neji was losing his patience.

It seems that Sakura didn't show up yet.

"did you check her place?" asked the policeman.

"…YES! And it was all messed up!" he answered

"…well couldn't your little friend be somewhere? Like…ran away with some guy? Or-"

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY GUY TO RUN WITH!!! SHE'S ALWAYS CHASING US!!!"

"you calm down or I'll have to lock you-"

"fine! Fine!" Neji turned around and met two tearful eyes that were radiating a deep grudge toward him… 'Isn't that…what's his name?...' and before he could think any further. He heard what was going on

"why do you suspect Gaara?" a detective was asking

"because…He raped our friend Naruto before and threatened him. And Naruto told Kiba about that!" Shino said that while throwing burning arrows out of his hating eyes, toward Neji.

Neji couldn't breath there anymore and had to walk out of the place as fast as he could 'why, Gaara…'

* * *

It was already getting dark and few minutes from the dusk.

"so how…" temari gulped and tried to stop crying "how did he die?"

Shikamaru sighed, "they say suicide… but it's uncertain"

Hinata sobbed more and hugged her shiny necklace "why is that happening to us? Who's killing our friends?"

Shikamaru looked at her for a long time and couldn't think of anything else. Why? He couldn't understand…something about Hinata and Naruto?...

A while later, when they all said "bye" and walked home, Shikamaru was still thinking. "Temari? Did Hinata Love Naruto?"

Temari nodded "she was planning to confess… but the poor girl, he was killed before she could do so" Temari sniffed

"…confess…" shikamaru was still not sure.

At that time, Neji finally made it to Gaara's place. He was breathing heavily and aiming one fist toward gaara's face. One punch and Gaara was flying across the room.

"… WHAT THE HELL…" Garra stood up, rubbing his cheek and cursing "you come back and the first thing you do is… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Why?"

"WHY WHAT?" Gaara didn't understand

"why did you send me alone to the police department? What have you done to fear going there?"

Gaara didn't know what to say at first, but then he started making excuses "i…I dun have any fears. I just didn't wanna go there!"

"Liar!!! LIAR LIAR LIAR!!!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A FRIGGIN CHILD AND SHUT UP!!!"

"you're a liar…" Neji was in tears "tell me… did you kill Naruto?"

"….wh…what?"

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT???"

"I DID NOT!!!"

"…how am I gonna believe that?" NEji was sobbing in a heartbreaking way " you raped him…you…you raped him!"

Garra froze. He couldn't say a word and he couldn't look at his boyfriend anymore. He fell on his knees and was shaking "how…did you know?..."

Sniffing, "sh-shino…he was accusing you for the dead of…of his boyfriend"

"KIBA????"

"okay! Don't act like you didn't know! I'm sure you killed him after killing naruto!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

"Neji stop it!!! I didn't kill anyone!!!! But…."

"WHAT???"

"…Sakura was there too…when I…y'know… what I did with Naruto"

"…oh my god… AND SAKURA'S MISSING!!!"

"…let's not forget that she was in bad terms with the Nara group, especially with Kiba…"

"…Suddenly, all my friends are evil…that makes me wonder if sasuke was really blind…wait…where is he?"

gaara sighed, "I don't know… he disappeared suddenly…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm starting to hate you all"

* * *

Sasuke was heading to an old warehouse that is located directly behind the college building. It was dark, and going to that warehouse in such time… he must be desperate…or crazy.

He faced the door and was reconsidering his plan. And before he could knock the door, the calm voice came asking him "can I help you?"

Sasuke jumped and screamed. He looked behind to see the creepy smile of Sai!

"oh! Uchiha-san!"

he let him in and they joined the other two, Tenten and Lee.

The place was beyond spooky. Call it whatever word you want but you won't find the most suitable one! It was all covered with black sheets, black paint, black everything. The lights were of red and green. There were some weird books, loads of candles, paintings and sketches of scary things and some circles here and there.

To make things scarier, a stereo was playing some…scary noise that sasuke shivered at it.

"how can we help you Sasuke-san?" asked Tenten

"I…I don't know…maybe it was a bad idea coming here" he was obviously scared…

"oh! Don't worry! Let me help you cheer your lost spirit for a while!"

said lee and walked to the stereo. He stopped the tape and roamed the radio to find a certain station "Oh! Here is it!" it was a classic music that didn't really satisfy sasuke.

"Better my youthful friend?"

"…yeah" NOT~

…silence…

"did you come here about the ghost?" Sai asked

sasuke looked at him in a surprise "how did you…"

"we know" Tenten said

"we kinda heard what you've been through lately" Lee continued "and we assumed it was a work of a ghost

"So…any idea of-" before Sai could continue, sasuke answered

"Uzumaki naruto"

the three were amazed.

"awesome~ youthful while alive…and youthful in his death"

"We weren't friend! And I didn't know him! Why does he keep appearing to me?"

"that my dear uchiha" said sai while putting his palm on Sasuke's shoulder "Can only be answered by the ghost!"

"…what? You… you want me to ask him? Noway! He never talks! He always bleeds oceans!!!"

"awesome~!" Lee commented

"listen Uchiha-san" tenten brought a book and real some stuff and continued " you won't get anything solved if you keep getting scared. You have to talk to him! After that, we can work our stuff"

"what do you mean?"

Sai took his turn to talk "means you go back to your place. You try getting along with him and knowing why is he appearing to you. And we'll go dig some…places to know why isn't he resting in piece other than being murdered"

"…other than…?..."

"when we're certain about it, we'll make sure to tell you" the three of them smiled and sasuke decided that this was the end of the creepy meeting.

* * *

"we got the result kakashi~" yamato walked to kakashi while holding some files.

"so aside of Itachi and Jiraya?" kakashi asked

"there is…Karin who died 6 months ago. There is the famous athlete, Gai, who disappeared 3 months ago…and….bingo…Naruto!"

"okay!...wait… what about orochimaru?"

"…he's not there. Do you think he's the killer of them? I mean Jiraya"

"Yamato… the man died the same way as the rest of them… he too lost some organs!"

"yeah….what about the dealers? Any records?"

"non. But Jiraya left a small note of his last deal which he sold a pair of blue eyes in it"

"NARUTO'S!!"

"yes! and now we're going to the hospital for some check-ups with Dr. Tsunade!"

both men walked out of the office, glad that they are getting somewhere in this case.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

**great chapter, ne? NE??? :P**

**i hope you liked it and.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO!! :D**

**chapter 6 is on! with fluffiness~AND new pairing :P**

**READ AND (((((_REVIEW))))_!!!!!!!!!!**

**enjoy**

* * *

previously:

"_yeah….what about the dealers? Any records?"_

"_non. But Jiraya left a small note of his last deal which he sold a pair of blue eyes in it"_

"_NARUTO'S!!"_

"_yes! and now we're going to the hospital for some check-ups with Dr. Tsunade!"_

_both men walked out of the office, glad that they are getting somewhere in this case. _

* * *

they walked in the busy clinic. It was a regular working day. They went to the reception and asked the worker about Dr. Tsunade and the woman pointed out the direction.

As they walked closer to their goal, a loud scream came from Dr. Tsunade's room.

Kakashi and Yamato quickly hurried to the place and there they found a horrified nurse on the floor. When they turned to the peek inside, they knew why she was screaming.

The room was repainted with red…blood!

"don't tell me…" yamato whispered

kakashi opened the door wide to expose tsunade's dead body on her chair "…sorry to disappoint you yamato"

kakashi walked in while yamato made sure no one will come close and he called for support then followed Kakashi in.

Tsunade's eyes were wide open and so was her mouth. There were traces of tears on her face. And she was stabbed many times…WAIT! Her hands were cut!

Kakashi checked her "the criminal cut her hands"

"Kakashi! Her assistant is still alive!" yamato shouted

they looked at the dying woman "can you tell me who did that? Can you talk?" kakashi asked

"kakashi…she's suffering-"

"she's dying! If not now then never!"

they both looked at her when she started whispering while fighting death "S-s..Sa..ke…s-s…sa…ra"

they didn't know what was she talking about. Then Yamato recognized the rope around her neck "kakashi, look"

suddenly she gasped and…that's it. She died

a while later… Kakashi and Yamato were sitting in a park (can't they relax? DX)

"all these crimes are all related to Naruto's murder. Every time we think we're getting somewhere with the case, the killer overcomes us by only minutes. And the ropes…Yamato? Are you alright?"

yamato was hunched and looking to the ground "I don't know"

kakashi sighed "and you call yourself a detective? I told you it won't be an easy work"

"but…" he covered his face with his hands "we're not doing anything! People are dying around us and we can't prevent that! What's the point of what we're doing?"

"don't give up fast!" kakashi's voice was serious now

"…I'm sorry" he raised his head with a nervous smile on his face "I just didn't sleep for three days in row"

"oh…poor kid"

and before yamato could protest on the name that kakashi called him

"I didn't sleep either. Wanna come rest at my place for a while?"

"ah…" yamato looked surprised then nodded

**(hints of a new couple? HELL YEAH!!! XD)**

* * *

Gaara moaned when Neji started sucking on his neck. He tightened his grip on Neji's hair and was whispering to him "yeah baby… ah… I love you Neji you're so hot…ah~"

Neji's fingers teased, going up and down Gaara's belly then circling around his nipples which sent shivers through gaara's body. Neji smirked and shifted from his neck to his lips… only one thing stopped him… Gaara's face!

Gaara whined "why did you stop?"

"… gaara can you…? Can you turn around so I'd do everything without seeing your face?"

sasuke's eye twitched "what the hell…"

Neji 'acting' serious and looking away said "I still can't look at you after knowing what you've done"

"DAMN IT NEJI!!!! JUST LET IT GO ALREADY!"

"DON'T SHOUT!!! And I can't let it go that easily… you did something bad to someone. And you even lied to me!! So that's why the detective called for you when they were investigating Uzumaki's case!"

Gaara growled in annoyance "he was a threat to me! I wanted Sasuke for me back then! You would've done the same wouldn't you?? You attacked me when you confessed to sasuke the first time and I was trying to defend him!!! That doesn't make you a better person Neji. You were vicious back then!"

"….yeah that's why you couldn't resist and fell for me~"

they exchanged glares-

"it was a mistake to make you the seme… you're too stupid for that"

"shut up!!! I'm stronger and better than you! And don't make me remind you who was going to piss his pants when I attacked!" neji defensively snapped

"I did NOT piss my pants! And I was NOT scared, asshole!"

"HAH! I didn't say anything about being scared! You just admitted something by yourself!" and smirked

Gaara's eye twitched in embarrassment "whatever!"

"whatever!"

…

"I didn't completely rape him…" he started

"…what do you mean?"

"I barely did him…" memories came back to him as he talked "…he wasn't even virgin"

"duh! He's in college! You weren't virgin either" neji said while raising an eyebrow

"no… he was consumed… he wasn't even proud of it and I found it a way to threat him…"

**XXX flashback XXX**

_"oh! Would you look at that!! You're not even a virgin and you act like a little shy slut who wants to win sasuke's heart!!!" Gaara said sarcastically_

_Naruto was sobbing and begging beneath Gaara "please… please let go."_

_"so won't you admit being a manwhore? Which you really are?"_

_"please don't tell Sasuke…" Naruto was only sobbing and not able to defend himself._

_Gaara smirked "only if you stayed away from him! Then I won't tell him"_

**XXX end of flashback XXX**

"that's really low Gaara"

"I didn't…I don't….i mean…" Gaara just couldn't find the best words. He WAS at fault and he knew!

Neji suddenly pulled into a hug. It was the first time he'd seen gaara like that.

"I'm sure my punishment day is going to be real soon" said with a sad chuckle

Neji didn't know what to say or do. He loved gaara! But he was guilty

"what's sakura's part in all that?"

"almost everything" gaara said "She's the one who heard Naruto talking about his feelings, she's the one who made the whole raping plan and she's the one who brought naruto to me"

Neji sighed "I just hope she's fine…"

* * *

Sasuke was in his apartment, trying to be ready for the reappearance of Naruto… the ghost!

He was shifting legs while sitting and 'pretend' to be reading. Then he'd leave the book and go check his refrigerator. He decided then to go tidy his already tidied bed… he was obviously nervous or maybe trying to fool the ghost?

'where are you? Come on come on!' he thought

yes, he's nervous!

He went again to his armchair, sat there and decided to read for real. When he started to really focus on what he's been reading, then it happened.

He was sitting all focused on the page. Suddenly a cold breeze along with a deep sigh sent a shiver down his spine. Shakily and slowly, he turned around to see the ghost standing right behind him.

He jumped off his armchair and fell on the floor. The ghost now started the bleeding session, filling the place with blood. Sasuke tried to control his arms while trying to crawl since his legs didn't carry him.

The ghost was walking behind him and lifting one arm in what seemed like trying to catch the terrified sasuke.

"AH! WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT?? WHA-" Suddenly, sasuke remember Sai's advice 'Talk to the ghost'

He gathered some strength and had to pull himself up since the blood was raising up.

He was breathing heavily. He tried talking but was too horrified to manage.

'you won't get anything solved if you keep getting scared' that's what Sai said…

'Why are you scared then?' sasuke was thinking to himself 'Uchiha sasuke you're a coward! Coward!'.

But no! Uchihas are NOT cowards and Sasuke had to prove that now!

".???!!! NARUTOOOOO!!!!"

all of a sudden, it stopped….

The bleeding stopped! The ghost stood blankly at the moment. Sasuke saw how effective saying his name was "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki, right?...talk to me"

The ghost closed his mouth…the blood was disappearing completely…then…tears were on Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt a strong pain in his heart. He reached a hand and tried to get closer to the ghost "talk to me naruto" this time it was more of a whisper.

Naruto then opened his mouth, trying to say something. And sasuke could've sworn he heard him whisper hardly "…su…ke.." then started fading away.

"no! wait don't go!" too late… sasuke stood in the room in amazement. He was telling the ghost to WAIT!!! That's new!

* * *

Yamato snuggled more into what seemed like a soft pillow. The bed was unusually really comfy and warm. 'wow~ when was the last time that I felt THAT comfortable?' he thought to himself 'my bed is usually stoney and cold…not to mention messy…. Wait! That's not my bed, is it?' he was finally realizing it.

He slowly opened his eyes… the pillow had muscles? And it had a heart too? He gulped hoping he was wrong. He raised his head to meet Kakashi's smiling face.

"rise and shine~! You slept like a baby. How cute" Kakashi chuckled

yamato was shocked and blushed dark shade of red, then fell off bed. Kakashi kept laughing at him. "why are we sleeping in the same bed?"

"well simply because I told you to sleep on the couch. You went to the bathroom then came out and threw yourself on the bed…right beside ME!" kakashi said

Yamato blushed even deeper and kakashi laughed again and kept mentioning how cute it was.

Yamato sat on the couch while kakashi went to prepare coffee "we slept a lot… we're so dead!" yamato said worriedly

"nah~ I talked to the boss about it" kakashi said

"huh? And he said yes? impossible?"

"well… I simply lied to him. Although I hope it was a real thing" and stuck his tongue out.

"…what was the lie?" yamato asked

"well~ did you know the boss was gay?" kakashi said with a big grin

"g-gay??? Zabuza is GAY?...wait! that's off topic! What was the lie?...ohmagod!!! you didn't!" Yamato's eyes widened with a blush while kakashi's grinned wider even more and he put one arm behind yamato's shoulders.

"wh-what?..w-w-w-wait!...what if he found out you're lying? I mean… are you even gay for real?"

kakashi suddenly looked into Yamato's eyes "hmmm…you're only worried about wether I am really gay or not" then with narrowed eyes and an evil smile "I don't see you defending yourself and denying being gay!"

at that Yamato managed to give the DARKEST shade of red and even radiated heat while kakashi kept laughing at him.

The fax machine beeped and Kakashi took the papers "ah… reports of…oh-kay…"

"what is it?"

"take a look. Seems that itachi uchiha had the rope too. And the rope that Kiba inuzuka used to hang himself is the same too… they are all related to Naruto's murder…but what's that rope…"

Yamato shuffled the pages a little, put them aside and rested back with a big sigh.

"what's wrong?"

"I don't know… if I tell you, promise not to laugh"

"I promise I won't laugh!"

"well…lately…I've really been regretting being a detective. I should've listened to my mom. It's just that the case… it's been really weird. I know I know! That's a really normal work for detectives… but…"

kakashi sat beside yamato and suddenly pulled the younger man's head to his chest. Yamato flinched and blushed again "Yamato, you're only new. I've been working in so many cases… and I know Naruto's case is special… it's even more special to me. I was there when we arrested orochimaru while making the kids porn movies. At that time, I saw how much pain naruto was in. and I promised myself to protect the boy… you see where I'm getting at? Naruto's dead now. But I won't stop doing my work until I find who did it" after saying that, he looked down at yamato's face "so~ still wanna know if I was gay or not?" with a smirk

without any previous alert, kakashi found himself in a surprise after Yamato attached his lips with his. But it lasted for only 7 seconds, then yamato stood up

"wow~ that's…Hey! Can we do that again?" asked kakashi

Yamato flinched again "we have work!" walking to the bathroom while kakashi's following him

"oh come on just-"

"We should WORK! Work time! Work work~"

"but-"

"la la la la la~ work work la la la"

"that's mean! Yamatooooo"

* * *

**to all KakaIru fans... SORRYYYYYYY!!! DX**

**i just couldn't resist :P i just hope you liked it**

**ah...and....REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

hello again...tch

i have a bad feeling that the story is getting boring...i mean...nobody's even reading T_T why meee

well anyway :P this chapter is not that exciting...but it's fine!!! so please read and **Review!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Previously:_**

_-they both looked at her when she started whispering while fighting death "S-s..Sa..ke…s-s…sa…ra"_

_-"what's sakura's part in all that?"_

"_almost everything" gaara said_

_-He reached a hand and tried to get closer to the ghost "talk to me naruto"_

_-"Seems that itachi uchiha had the rope too. And the rope that Kiba inuzuka used to hang himself is the same too… they are all related to Naruto's murder…but what's that rope…"_

_

* * *

_

The two detectives were working late at night and kept working till morning. Good thing, Yamato managed to survive Kakashi's tease! Now they were heading out to the Uchiha's apartment. Why, you ask? Because his name was on Tusnade's appointments book for that day!

"It's really early Kakashi. He might still be asleep" yamato said

"…since when did you stop calling me senpai?" with a smirk

yamato blushed and glared at his 'senpai' in annoyance

"well… knowing the Uchiha, he'll be up by now. And another fact is, he has early classes today!" said the elder detective and they both got off the car and entered the building.

Sasuke opened the door after hearing couple of knocks "Good morning Uchiha"

"what is it?" sasuke sighed

"Do we always have to have bad news to come?" asked Kakashi

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he shot him the 'hell yeah you do bring me bad news all the time' glare. "okay so maybe I do have some bad news"

"…come in. but make it quick, I have classes to catch" he let them in and they all sat in the living room.

"So, how's it going with your eyes? Are you comfortable with them now?" Yamato asked.

"…yeah" seriously, what did they want?

"of course~ and doctor Tsunade did her work very well!" kakashi thought a little before going on "Sasuke-kun. Did she tell you who the donor was?"

"no… she said it's a private thing"

"Aha. You had an appointment yesterday, why didn't you go Sasuke?"

"… I forgot?" sasuke was still looking as blank as ever.

"you forgot?... and you didn't call Tsunade to put a new appointment?"

"nop…what's this about anyway? I mean" sasuke chuckled a little sarcastically "I didn't know that skipping my appointment is a crime!"

Kakashi sighed, letting yamato deliver the news "actually Uchiha-san, we're here to tell you that doctor Tsunade was murdered."

The shock brought sasuke to stand on his feet and look between the two detective "WHAT?...how? wait! WHY? What's going on here? Where are the policemen these days? A lot of people in this place has been dying!"

"Sasuke a lot of people die everywhere every damn single minute!" Kakashi wasn't so good at calming people down from a shock

Sasuke nodded furiously in anger "okay! so what's that got to do with me? Or the eyes or whatever questions you asked?"

"well since she didn't tell you, I think it's better that way. We'll leave now"

"WAIT A SECOND HERE!!!" sasuke grabbed kakashi's arm and pulled him back "you came all way here. You scared me with your questions. I'm late for college. MY doctor is murdered! And you tell me better not to know???? I demand an answer NOW!" that…was a total Uchiha reaction!

Kakashi sighed again and looked serious "Tsunade was dealing with a black marketer who sold stolen human organs. And your eyes are the eyes of a person who's been killed a short while ago… Naruto Uzumaki's eyes"

He froze. He totally froze and his heart sank-NO! his heart fell off his chest and dug real deep in the ground! Uzumaki Naruto? He has the eyes of the ghost??! He was feeling dizzy now and Yamato supported him "are you okay Uchiha-san?"

"I….I have to leave…" he stood up…walked toward the door…then slowly he started running. He ran faster now. Where to go? Sai? 'I have to tell someone or I'll die'

* * *

At college, and in their usual spot, the Nara group greeted Shino who hasn't been coming to college for couple of days. They were happy and sad at the same time. It all felt awkward and they didn't know how to act.

"how are you sweetie?" asked temari

"I'm fine… thanks" shino has been always calm. But he seemed a little weak now.

Chouji put aside his bag of chips and said " I'm sure he's in a better place now shino. Let's not make him worry about you, ne?" and rubbed his friend's back.

"it…it's really sad though" they all looked at the sobbing Hinata "First Naruto… then… then k-kiba…"

"Hinata…you're not helping here" Temari said worriedly

"Didn't they say why he's done it?" Shikamaru asked Shino

"He didn't…" they all looked at shino with a shock "I was talking to him on the phone that night. And he was happy. We were supposed to be having…a special night so why would he suddenly become depressed and kill himself?"

"I don't know…" shikamaru commented before Shino spilled the policemen's opinion "It's a murder!"

they all gasped in disbelief "how???" asked Chouji nervously

"…they said, the rope kiba used is not normal…and the same rope was found around…around Naruto's neck when they found him" That was even more shocking to them and loads of questions started pouring on Shino.

Temari then asked "Then who's the criminal who did that to Kiba? Who does hate kiba and Naruto that much?"

"It's THEM!" they all looked at a now angry Hinata who was still shedding tears "It has to be them!"

"who, Hinata?" asked all of them. And Hinata was pointing behind them at a person who was running really fast to one of the college buildings, The Uchiha!

"Him and his group!" she hissed in a scary way but shino was to stop her accusations

"…Not really…I'm sure the Uchiha has nothing to do with it. And The group is facing a lot of troubles lately. I don't think they have anything to do with that"

Hinata was sobbing again and hugged the necklace that she hung on her chest.

Shikamaru looked at shino from the side of his eyes and they both stood up and walked away "did you see?"

"yeah…I don't understand it though. Are you sure?"

"…not yet. But I WILL!"

* * *

Sai and his group were sitting in their…club?, when suddenly the doors were thrown open by the Uchiha.

"I have his eyes!!" and sasuke fainted

lee and tenten held him and dragged him to a sofa and did what it takes to wake him up.

He opened his eyes slowly to Sai's face "welcome back, uchiha!" smiling as usual

Sasuke quickly sat up and started babbling something really fast that they couldn't get what he said.

"ah-uh…could you like..slow down?" tenten said looking confused at sasuke

"I saw him again and tried to talk and he talked no he didn't he was about but then he was gone and KAKASHI the detective came and my eyes is his he said my eyes weren't mine it's hmph-" Lee managed to cover sasuke's mouth with his hand while blinking.

"… Uchiha…we're confused here" Sai crossed his arms and looked REALLY confused. Even the stupid smile disappeared "start again, but MUCH slower please"

Sasuke looked at them for a moment then started talking after lee moved his hand

"ye-yesterday the ghost appeared" sasuke swallowed and continued "he began bleeding as usual. I panicked! I forgot what I was supposed to do! But then it hit me: I must talk to him. I called him with his name! I asked him what do you want naruto? And he stopped bleeding…"

he looked at them for a while. And they were frowning with focus "…go on" Sai demanded.

Sasuke nodded "he stood there and didn't move. I called him by his name again. Then he-" sasuke was looking down and resting a hand on his forehead deep in thought. As if trying to bring back the events of that night "then… he was shedding tears..he wept! I tried coming closer to him.. and I think he was trying to say my name! but he disappeared…"

Sasuke looked back to the three who's eyes were all wide "wow!"

"and what's with the eyes thing you were talking about?" Lee asked and the other two nodded.

"… an hour ago.. detective Kakashi and his partner came to my place"

"ah… the dumb and the dumber" sai said sarcastically "what for"

"the doctor that did my eyes operation was murdered…"

"oh! Sorry to hear that man…wait, this has something to do with the ghost?"

Sasuke nodded slowly then spoke "I have Naruto's eyes"

The three stood on their feet immediately. Sai went to a corner to bring out some stuff, Tenten grabbed some books and Lee was trying to do something to sasuke "Don't worry my youthful friend!" smiling at sasuke and blowing some powder into sasuke's face. Sasuke panicked

"relax Uchiha. We're trying to help you" sai said

"help me? That hurt my eyes!"

"that's the point my friend" tenten spoke and put the books down "we need to get stuff from your eyes. They help finding the ghost easily and help finding the body-"

"wait! The body?"

"yeah…the stupid policemen lost it..so…wanna help?"

sasuke hesitantly nodded. Tenten then sat with a big black book in her lap. Sasuke sat opposing her. Lee was sitting on his right and lit a candle. Sai was preparing something and soacked a towel with it before wiping sasuke's eyes.

Tenten began reading something that sasuke didn't understand. She was reading louder now and it was getting creepier. The flame of the candle flickered whenever Tenten said a certain word. Sasuke's heart suddenly felt heavy… real heavy! He felt the room spinning slowly. When Sai noticed him panicking, he wiped his eyes again "calm down. Nothing will happen" Sai whispered. But things were the opposite of what he was telling sasuke. Now his eyes were burning. He tried to raise his hands to wipe them but his arms refused to move. He looked down at them and was breathing heavily from the shock. He had blood on his hands. Then his eyes started bleeding and he started screaming. Tenten started shouting out whatever she was reading. Both lee and Sai stepped away from sasuke

"STOP!! STOOOOOP!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!" he suddenly moved and jumped out of his place and ran to the door, but it was locked.

"…he broke it" tenten exclaimed

"Sasuke are-" Sai was cut off with Sasuke snapping at him in total terror

"what are you trying to do??? I don't want to do anything!" he wiped his eyes with his shaking hands, looked down at them and was shocked. They were clean and the blood disappeared! There were only tears…

Sai came to him and put a small bottle that contained weird stuff under sasuke's eye and caught a tear "there we go. Thanks Uchiha. And sorry about the pain we caused you"

"but it's not complete yet!" tenten said

"it's okay… I didn't think he'll actually cooperate in the first place. But we he did a little at least! So the rest of the work will depend on this one drop of tear AND your communication with the ghost! Okay?"

sasuke still shaking nodded then asked "c-can I leave now?" and swallowed

"…sorry to disappoint you, but at this moment… we need you to come with us" tenten answered nervously

"where to?"

"we're going to the cemetery" Sai answered "you won't do anything don't worry! We'll do all the work! But you are needed"

lee walked to sasuke and caressed his cheek trying to calm him down "my youthful friend. We are doing all that to help both you and Uzumaki-san. Fear nothing!"

wow! Lee has a magical touch (weird, ne? XD) and sasuke was calmer now.

* * *

In kakashi's apartment, sounds of moans could be heard…yes! he's a pervert!

Yamato was blushing furiously and tightening his grip on Kakashi's hair. He moaned again and kakashi grinned more.

"you pervert! You're enjoying all that, aren't you?" yamato shrieked

kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I AM supposed to enjoy it! You too, baka!"

"but we have work kakashi!! And…we're partners for god's sake this is embarrassing!!!!"

"hmmm…okay!" kakashi simply stood about, about to leave

"w-w-wait! Where are you going?" yamato asked in frustration

"ah… well you said that we had to work!...so I'll go get ready to work"

"HEY! NO! you can't just leave me like that!" yamato shouted

"leave you like what?" kakashi was now playing dumb

yamato narrowed his eyes "argh! You know what I mean"

"no… not really! Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU CAN'T TURN SOMEONE ON AND SIMPLY WALK AWAY!!!" yamato's face was now crimson

"oooooh! So Yamato needs help with certain problems…" and grinned again

"you pervert!"

"I'll tell you what" kakashi sat again and pinned yamato on the bed "I'll do you if you tell me when did you start liking me and how perverted you were toward me"

yamato's eyebrow twitched "I'm not going to talk about that crap"

"then…suit yourself" and was about to leave again when yamato yelled

"wait wait wait!!!!! I'll tell!!!"

"good boy~" yamato giggled

"i…I started liking you since the…the beginning… the beginning of naruto's case" yamato was so embarrassed and felt the urge to kill kakashi

"awww….and? did you do perverted stuff? Did you think of me day and night?"

"no!"

"liar! Tell the truth!!"

"OKAY! i…I had some pervy thoughts… and…I had..some…moments...DAMMIT!!! why should I be the only one confessing? You tell me when did you start liking me?"

"well I'm not a pervert yamato! I only started liking you after I lied to the boss!"

yamato blushed again but now with anger as well "LIAR!! Tell the truth you asshole!"

"what truth? Oh! You're embarrassed that it turned out you're the pervert among us? How cute~" and was laughing

suddenly the phone rang and kakashi picked it up "hello? Yes. oh! Yes he's with me! Okay! we'll be there soon" he hung up and turned to yamato "your cousin was arrested again"

"dammit! Digging graves?"

"in the countryside"

"how annoying" yamato was about to sit up when kakashi pushed him back

"where are you going?"

yamato looked confused "we're going to the station aren't we?"

"not before we finish what we started here, don't you think so?" kakashi leaned down and gave yamato a kiss before pulling away and looking to the younger man who was blushing and surprised "aww how cute~" and smiled to him

(no details! This is a shounen-ai! Not yaoi!)

* * *

**was the chapter short?...sorry**

**and...disappointed for not adding yaoi scenes?...again, this is not a yaoi and...i dun really know how to write yaoi...it's embarrassing :P so....sorry!!!**

**and hey! it gets better soon!!! more killing and more love XD...kinda...shut up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello again! thanx for my favings and my readers! and special thanx to the reviewers :D**

**i really hope you like the story, cuz... am writing it when i have tons of college works to do u_u'**

**OH! and i drew a pic for the story with sasuke and naruto standing together!!! X3 but i still didn't upload it...ah...and i still didn't open a deviant account...**

**so here we are! chapter 8...enjoy~**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_-"Tsunade was dealing with a black marketer who sold stolen human organs. And your eyes are the eyes of a person who's been killed a short while ago… Naruto Uzumaki's eyes"_

_-"…they said, the rope kiba used is not normal…and the same rope was found around…around Naruto's neck when they found him"_

_-lee walked to sasuke and caressed his cheek trying to calm him down "my youthful friend. We are doing all that to help both you and Uzumaki-san. Fear nothing!"_

_-he hung up and turned to yamato "your cousin was arrested again"_

"_dammit! Digging graves?"_

"_in the countryside"_

* * *

Sasuke closed his apartment door after going in. he was still shaking and breathing heavily.

'that was close…too close' indeed it was! They were digging graves! The freak dragged him along to dig GRAVES! He was nervous. Why on earth were they digging graves? Oh, yeah to help him! With magic… but after one hour, the police cars were rushing to the graveyard. Someone must've told about them! Sai and his group stood at the spot.

**XXX flashback XXX**

suddenly Tenten shot sasuke a glare "…RUN!"

He panicked at the beginning. And he was confused! Where should he run? How should he run? What if the cops found him?

Sai turned to him and again ordered "Run Uchiha-san! You're not involved with us and you weren't here!"

"..w…wha?"

Sai smiled and winked at him "we told you we'll help you"

**XXX end of flashback XXX**

So here he is now! Tired and scared and….dirty!! he hated himself for going with them. He hated himself for running from the cops and leaving the group to be arrested. AND he hated himself for stinking now.

Indeed! He needs a shower!!

He walked to his room and started stripping… (yeah perverts! Stripping!)

He quickly got in the shower and opened the hot water and tried to relax.

Relax…

For some reason…when he tried to relax… some unknown reasons, he started to think of that bleeding blonde ghost… that ghost of the loud-mouthed Uzumaki Naruto.

He had never seen him before. He could only hear his noise. And now that he can see him… why does it feel so sad and so lonely? To see that dobe but not hearing his noise. And… to see him, but not with eyes.

Oh yes. he had the eyes. But even so, he can't imagine them on the blonde. 'wait!' sasuke opened his eyes for a moment and blinked at his thoughts ' why am I even thinking about that? It sounded creepy' and he shivered… but isn't it creepy enough to have someone's eyes and see him standing before you almost like everyday?...He gave a sigh and continued taking the shower.

When he left the bathroom, he was holding the towel in his hand. What he didn't know is that the blonde ghost that he has been thinking about was waiting for him in the living room. He opened his bedroom's door, screamed when seeing the ghost and quickly wrapped his waist with the towel " AAAH!! DAMMIT!"

He tried to control the rapid hear beats he got from seeing Naruto and kept looking at him. Slowly his expressions softened and he tried to talk to him.

"N..Naruto…?.." he gulped and tried to walk closer, but stopped and shivered. Naruto emits a real cold breeze. And sasuke was naked and wet…yes…too cold!

"s-s-stay here! Okay? d-don't move!" sasuke stammered then quickly went back to his bedroom. He took neat clothes from his closet and put them on. He was wearing them hastily that he tripped while wearing the jeans. Then he crawled back to the living room.

"..w-where did you go?... Damn I told you to wai- waaaaa" before he managed to complete his last word, Naruto appeared behind him.

"my god! You're gonna give me a heartattack I swear!" he was shaking! Scared much? Yep! He's not used to that ghost yet. WHO would?!

"Naruto Uzumaki?...d-do you know me?" he asked in hesitant. He was trying to open a conversation… a conversation with a ghost? Way to go Sasuke… he felt stupid but continued anyway.

The ghost tilted his head to the side and a tear slipped down his cheek. His lips started moving. He was definitely saying something but sasuke didn't understand it. He tried to focus and it hit him… naruto was saying…

"s…k…chi..sa…suk…ha...s……sasuke…uchiha…" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he didn't know how to react or feel. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find words. Then, Naruto was slowly lifting his hand up to sasuke.

Sasuke was confused… what to do? The ghost was shedding tears and he KNEW Sasuke's name! then he wasn't appearing randomly at his place! And now he's holding his hand up. Does he want Sasuke to touch it? What will happen if so? Between all that, sasuke didn't realize that his own face was wet with tears.

He didn't know why. But he responded to the ghost's request and reached a hand up to touch Naturo's. only an inch was between their hands when suddenly Neji and Gaara decided to knock on the door and let themselves in.

"Sasu-Chaaan~" Neji said. but stopped at the spot. Gaara stood beside him with one eyebrow raised.

"what's…going on?" Gaara asked

at first sasuke was confused. But the he realized that he was raising his hand in the air. That was one thing 'my face…it's…' he quickly started wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"don't tell me you were playing with the ghost!" Neji snickered "the Uzumaki ghost, wasn't it?"

obviously neither sasuke nor gaara liked neji's stupid comment! Gaara elbowed him while Sasuke looked away with annoyance. Of all times they decided to bother him right when he and Naruto were about to touch!... so now touching a ghost was exciting? Sasuke shivered at the idea.

"I… I was just thinking about Itachi" he lied

"uh-huh! And you think I'll believe you?" Gaara asked

at first, sauske didn't know how to answer. But then he smirked and answered "yes! you don't have much choices, do you? After all… am sasu-chan~"

both gaara and neji laughed and gaara commented "and I do believe you, Sasu-chan~"

"hn. So what brings you two here?"

"ah! I'll tell! I'll tell!" neji bounced like a child "Gaara got us 2 free tickets to the amusement park!"

"Neji for the hundredth time, I did NOT get the tickets! We just received them in mail. I don't know how and why. But we thought of going. Wanna come along?"

Sasuke knew what he wanted. He didn't want to go with his friends, he didn't even want them here now! He had more important things to do than going to some…childish amusement park!

"…no" he said "you guys go and have fun. I'll just…stay here"

"are you sure? You need to have fun you know" Neji asked

"yes… I feel like staying here and relaxing a little" sasuke had a tired smile on his face.

"well…we won't leave until night. So if you changed your mind, come tell us! And if you didn't realize…we live next door" gaara said and stuck his tongue out and sasuke chuckled lightly.

* * *

"you idiot!" Yamato yelled before smacking Sai on the head "when will you ever stop this crap called "magic" you're doing?"

sai looked at him with annoyance "never! Damn! Can't a guy do his work? I know YOU were doing your work! And probably very well that you still smell of it" and the weird smile appeared on his pale face… which made yamato flinch and blush.

"sh..shut up!"

kakashi, who was standing there for a while now, decided to leave it to yamato. He was embarrassed! "I'll leave him to you yamato"

when kakashi left, sai commented "sexy boyfriend you got there, ne~?" and received another smack.

"stay out of this! We're here talking about YOU! So you'll have to answer my questions or you'll be troubled. Aside of your freaky friends, who was there with you? The men saw someone running away"

"nope. They must've imagined things"

"Sai! They know what they saw! Who was it?"

"nobody"

"so you just decided to be arrested! Just like that! Hey I'm sai and I want you to catch me and I'm not helping someone to get away~!"

"So yeah! If you already know that I was trying to let someone run, why do you ask?"

"because I want to know WHO!!!!!!!!!!" yamato was losing patience

"the point of distracting your men and letting the guy run is to hide his identity! Duh!"

"a guy! Thank you! That's the first step… we'll go on then"

Sai cursed under his breath but managed to look indifferent "well that's the only thing you're gonna know. I don't plan on playing detective and criminal with you… especially that you're no good at it"

"WHY YOU-"

"But hey! I'm sure you're good in your 'OTHER' work! I don't know, but kakashi-san's face says it all" with that annoying smile

Yamato felt his blood pressure going up. He can't do it anymore! "Oh you're so gonna love your new home…HERE!" and left the room

"tsk… how are we gonna continue the work with Uchiha? Damn"

* * *

"so you're sure you don't wanna go? Neji, knock it off!" Gaara and neji were standing at his door again, with neji's face on Gaara's neck…licking it.

"well, you guys seem…it's better if you guys go together alone. It could be awkward if I was there with you" Sasuke chuckled nervously

"see? It's your fault!" gaara pointed an accusing finger at Neji who pouted in respond

"no it's okay! I wanna stay home that's all!" sasuke said, waving both hands

"well if you say so…but it's weird… I mean, aren't you afraid of being alone anymore?..like…the ghost thingie doesn't bother you anymore? And…what about Sakura?" neji asked and kept staring at sasuke.

Nobody talked for a whole minute. It felt…awkward. Then gaara cut the silence by pulling neji "okay! Sasuke you take care and…have fun?..."

"you too have fun guys"

they finally left! And sasuke didn't know whether to feel stupid and go run after them, or feel excited and wait for the ghost to appear. And what if Naruto didn't come tonight?

He switched the lights anyway. The apartment was lit with the lights coming from the window. He was walking in the living room when he suddenly caught a glimpse of something in his bedroom…or someone.

He wasn't scared this time, but a little nervous. So he walked to his bedroom…'he's here' Naruto was sitting on the floor, resting his back against the wall. He looked calmer than ever… when sasuke walked to him, he uttered "Sasuke" and raised his hand like before"I'm cold".

Sasuke's heart suddenly dropped and ached. he found himself falling to his knees before naruto and taking Naruto's hand in his. He then whispered in a sad and caring tone "I'm Here…Naruto" the coldness of naruto's hand seeped into his body giving him shivers…but in no time, he was adjusted to Naruto's temperature and he sat beside him holding hands and saying nothing.

* * *

As soon the couple arrived at the amusement park, gaara yelled in complete rage "WHAT THE FUCK?"

The park was opened, they lights were on… but nobody was there, not even the employees! But that didn't stop gaara from entering.

"wait! Nobody's there! Maybe we should leave gaara" neji was obviously nervous

"I didn't come all this way to be laughed at, Neji! I'll look for the manager or anyone and deal with him" he was gonna kill someone and neji was walking behind him and whining to make sure he doesn't. suddenly, there was a sound. And then they caught a glimpse of someone moving in the distance.

"HEY!" gaara shouted, but the shadow was running away now and entering to what looked like a warehouse.

Gaara followed and neji was worried "Gaara please! Let's leave now."

"don't worry I won't kill him! I'll just talk to him!" that was still worrying

they both entered to the warehouse. The noise in there was deafening. They had the engines of one of the rides there! The gears were huge and there were bad and weird smells. It was even hot and foggy! Gaara and Neji were walking slowly and making sure not to slip from the pathway's edges. That was dangerous and whoever that person was… he was so gonna be killed by gaara now!

That person appeared again behind the gears… when Gaara managed to make out the shape of that person, his eyes widened in a shock and he rushed to that person's direction. A sudden blackout and the next thing Neji knew was Gaara's screams…

It didn't take long. It took a second or two… Neji was in a trauma. His mind stopped its process when the lights came back and he saw Gaara's leg stuck between two giant gears! Gaara's screams blared in Neji's ears and he finally came back to his sense. He panicked and tried pulling gaara from the arms " GAARAA!!!"

"NEJI HELP ME! NEJI!!! AAAAAAA"

some sounds were heard and the gears started spinning a bit faster, pulling gaara between them and making him scream even more.

Neji was screaming his boyfriend's name and crying "GAARA PLEASE GAARA! GOD, HELP ME!"

Gaara's body was pulled to his thighs now and he was reflecting death with each scream "NEJIII AAAAAAA" Neji tried pulling him but kept failing. He gave up and backed off and covered his ears…trying to prevent the sound of breaking bones… his beloved Gaara's bones. It didn't help much. Gaara's face was telling him what he didn't hear… and the screams can still be heard. When the gears went up to Gaara's hips, he Gasped and Neji closed his eyes and screamed loudly… the gears spun faster and Neji screamed louder until the last bone was smashed… And Gaara disappeared completely…

To be continued…

* * *

**sorry to all Gaara's fans T_T i'm his fan too!**

**who did he see? hmmm...someone familiar! XD**

**well maybe Neji saw that person too! who knows? :P**

**and.....HEY!!! REVIEW WILL YA??????!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! SORRY!**

**i had hell loads of things and responsibilities. so i couldn't update soon DX**

**thanks for the reviews. some were funny and some were shocking :P some of you WERE shocked...well it's fine with me~**

**and the bestest one was the "if you don't update i will fail my exam" XD poor thing...and...sorry...**

**NOW! some fluffiness with SasuNaru~**

**enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_Sai turned to him and again ordered "Run Uchiha-san! You're not involved with us and you weren't here!"_

_he uttered "Sasuke" and raised his hand like before"I'm cold"_

_Sasuke's heart suddenly dropped and ached he found himself falling to his knees before naruto and taking Naruto's hand in his. He then whispered in a sad and caring tone "I'm Here…Naruto"_

"_NEJI HELP ME! NEJI! AAAAAAA"_

_The gears spun faster and Neji screamed louder until the last bone was smashed… And Gaara disappeared completely…_

_

* * *

_

He was still visible in the dark room. He can see him and feel him beside him on the cold floor, not as cold as him of course. Naruto could be colder than the North Pole, yet, for some strange reasons, he was such a heart-warming person…err…ghost…

His thumb was rubbing the back of Naruto's hand, and Naruto reacted by leaning and resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"…What is it?" Sasuke asked, trying to open a conversation.

"i…don't want…to go" Naruto spoke slowly. His words were heavy "don't…don't l..leave me sasuke"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand only to wrap his arm, hesitantly, around the blonde ghost and pull him closer.

"Naruto…I have so many questions…but I don't know where to start from"

"S…Sasuke. I" a tear slipped down Naruto's face "I don't want to be stuck b-between….… Help me"

Sasuke couldn't remember anything that made his heart aches more than Naruto's sobs did. His other hand reached to caress Naruto's cheek and wipe off the tears, ignoring the tears that started forming in his own eyes.

"What can I do? I want to help! But I don't know anything, I have so many things to ask…"

"…the" Naruto whispered and pointed at the rope around his neck "rope. Sasuke… I don't want it. I want to be with Sasuke. Don't let it take me"

in a split second, the blonde ghost was held tightly by Sasuke "who put it Naruto? How do I take it off? How do I save you? I failed you once I don't want to fail you again" Sasuke's voice weakened by his sobs "I'm sorry Naruto… "

"…s..a..suke… do you remember me?..."

Sasuke moved back to look at Naruto before saying "how could I not?... we were partners…"

A quick and sudden flashback occurred, where Itachi is introducing Sasuke to Naruto. Young Naruto being shy and blushie. Kids taking off their clothes while Orochimaru videotaping. Then, Itachi pulling Sasuke out and leaving injured orochimaru and scared Naruto(1).

"…how could I not…" whispered Sasuke while resting his forehead against Naruto's

**_RING RING_**

With the sudden phone rings, Naruto started bleeding. Sasuke moved back with a pale face "N..Naruto?...wh-"

"s…s…keee…" he was in pain…and he was fading.

"NARUTO!"

_**RING RING…RING RING**_

What was Sasuke supposed to do? He wanted the ghost to stay, but the phone needed his attention as well. And obviously, the blonde WANTED Sasuke to pick up!

Naruto pointed to the living room. Sasuke stood up and ran quickly to answer.

"Hello?...hello?...who?...Neji? w-what's wrong wi…." And the bad news was told to Sasuke, Leaving him in a complete shock.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the police department, wearing black from head to toe.

"Uchiha" Kakashi came forward and replaced a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to show sympathy "I'm sorry"

Sasuke tried to swallow the urge to cry, "…when did it happen?"

"about an hour ago-"

"how?"

"…"

"How, Detective?"

"…Someone tricked him into an empty amusement park and pushed him…between the machines and…"

Sasuke cover his face with both hands and bowed, trying to hide his overwhelmed expressions. He exhaled loudly then stood up with watery eyes "where-gulp- where is Neji?"

In the hospital, Sasuke opened the door of a room to find his friend, Neji, Lying half conscious. He looked so tired from all the screaming and crying. After Gaara was completely gone, he passed out for a while. Then with the presnse of policemen, the trauma took over and he lost his mind all the way to the hospital. So they HAD to drug him.

When he caught a glimpse of Sasuke and tears were streaming down his face again.

"Neji…" tears were welling in Sasuke's eyes as well. He moved quickly to his friend and they hugged and sobbed their hearts out.

"Sasukeeee. Gaara's dead! He's gone! Gaara"

"Neji please don't cry," he pleaded while he was crying as well

" he's dead! I told him let's go back! He wouldn't listen! And we went after that person-"

"what person-"

"I told Gaara it was dangerous" they were both sobbing really loud "he kept going. And the engines started working! And there was a blackout. And Gaara was THERE! GAARA WAS BEING SUCKED! Sakura was cold while Gaara was dying slowly! His bones were smashed to dust and his meat was minced"

Sasuke stopped. He tried to rewind Neji's words in his head to point out the one word that slapped his existence and managed to stop his tears "…did you say **Sakura**?"

Neji didn't reply. Instead, he lied down again and kept mumbling things to himself.

* * *

Next day in college.

"Hey Hina-chan! Wanna come over to my place tonight?" Temari smiled at Hinata

"w-why? Don't you have da-ah-plans with shika-kun?" Hinata said nervously

"no we don't" Shikamaru sighed

"…let's walk away Hinata before I do something I might regret later" she pulled the girl's arm and they started walking together.

"Hey! Make sure to come back! I have something important to discuss! Troublesome women…"

"God! I don't know what's been going on in his head! He's not paying attention to me. He keeps thinking about so many things. He looks at old pictures and focuses on girls! I have a feeling he cheats on me…" Temari complained to hinata. She was really hurt and felt abandoned

"Shika-kun? Cheats? I don't know" Hinata chuckled nervously. She turned her head to look at the pineapple guy at the table. He was looking at them too.

Shino arrived now and looked at Shikamaru

"… something happened" Shikamaru read his face easily

the girls returned to the table as soon as they noticed shino's face and shikamaru's reaction.

"hey shino! What's up?" temari greeted him and he simply nodded

"so tell me what is it" Shikamaru demanded

"…it's about the main suspect in kiba's case…" Shino paused to let them guess

"you mean Gaara! It IS him, isn't it?" Hinata got excited a little

shikamaru stared at her for a moment "…no"

they all were surprised, except shikamaru.

"h-how come?" Choji asked

"last night, Gaara was murdered"

That shocked all of them this time

"th-then if Gaara wasn't the killer, who is it?" Hinata said nervously and did her cute moves with touching the necklace and biting her lower lip.

"whoever did it needs to be thanked!" at that statement, they all turned to look at choji who stopped eating "that son of a bitch needed to learn a lesson, even if in the hard way. And if it were you shino, I wouldn't blame you. You avenged Naruto and Kiba! I'm pretty sure it WAS Gaara!"

"Choji… you never talk like that. This isn't you! A crime is a crime!" Shikamaru was frustrated by his friend's comment. It seems everyone had become murderous here.

"unfortunately choji, Gaara was killed by the same killer as Naruto and Kiba"

it was silent for sometime before Temari rose on her feet "I'm really tired of all this. I have my own problems I don't need to hear more of heart killing info" as she started to move, shikamaru followed her.

"Calm down will you? You've been worrying yourself a lot-"

"who told you I was worried about you shika?"

"heh. I didn't mention myself as the subject of your worry. You just confirmed it on your own"

Temari blushed and punched him on the arm and kept walking "what have been busying you if it's not a girl?"

"…I'd be lying if I told you it wasn't a girl… but it's not the way you think it is" he stopped and looked at her. Then he leant forward and kissed her gently "trust me. It'll be over soon"

he looked back at the group who were leaving as well. Shino nodded at him and shikamaru responded "I have something to do now. Please don't worry Temari! And make sure to call me tomorrow morning! If I didn't reply, call shino immediately" he kissed her again and ran toward Shino.

"Are you sure of what you're doing?" shino asked

"No doubt!" he looked at shino and smiled "my mind is telling me that I'm doing the real thing" they both looked at Hinata who was walking alone "because, I didn't know how much in love 'they' were! And for Naruto to even give his precious memory to her. Maybe Hinata needs someone to accompany her"

"yeah. Go get'em tiger!" Shino was smiling but he was sick worried deep inside

"hehe. Thank you. Tomorrow morning, it's either me or Temari" a last smile and shikamaru walked to the direction Hinata was walkin on.

* * *

"that was the worst." Yamato commented after him and Kakashi yet again left the crime scene of Gaara's murder.

"yeah. The boy Neji said he saw his friend there" Kakashi looked at Yamato "the girl they've been looking for"

"it still seems weird Kakashi. She doesn't have any motives to kill the boys. At least not Gaara"

"Nobody knows what has been going on. Only Sakura can tell us"

"that's if we found her"

there was a call on the radio telling the detectives that a girl was spotted in an old neighborhood. White skin, green eyes,…and yeah, pink hair. Kakashi sped to that neighborhood.

"there she is! SAKURA-SAN!" Yamato bolted out of the car and ran after the pink haird girl.

"WAIT! Yamato it could be a trap!" he ran after the younger detective "that idiot"

Yamato followed Sakura. She ran into an old building that was abandoned a long while now.

"he walked slowly in the building. It was getting drak and he couldn't see anything so he had his torch on "Sakura-san?"

he heard some steps… "where did she go-"

"JESUS!" He was caught off guard by Kakashi "Kakashi you scared me!"

"that shall teach you a lesson you idiot. Now where is she?" they heard some noise in the upper floor. Slowly, they climbed the stairs to the first floor. They caught a shadow moving quickly and followed. Another shadow appeared on the opposite direction and only Yamato noticed it. He decided to leave the first one to kakashi and he went to check the other.

He walked slowly and carefully, looking to both sides at the opened rooms in the corridor. He reached the intersection of two corridors when he heard kakashi whispering angrily "Yamato!"

"what?" he whispered back when suddenly Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw someone walking inside the open room behind yamato, and said in a louder voice "behind you!"

yamato turned quickly and pointed the gun. He walked into the room and Kakashi was now crossing the corridor to follow his partner. Yamato looked around the room then looked at kakashi who was still walking toward the room "nobody's there. But there is a room inside. I'll check" and walked to the door at one side of the room.

"wait!" Kakashi said. When he was about to reach the room, and yamato was already in the other room, Kakashi saw someone comes from the empty side of the room and follows behind yamato "YAMATO!"

He rushed inside the room and heard some noise. A hit, followed by a loud inhaling and the last one was a thud.

When he entered the room, there were two shadows. One of them held a rope in his hands and placed it around Yamato's neck, While the other was simply sitting in a corner. Kakashi shot the one with the rope three times. The guy with long white hair pulled backward in a ponytail fell on the floor(2). Kakashi went to Yamato who was breathing heavily. He was stabbed in the back with a knife by, guess who, Sakura!

"k…kakashi. The rope is bu…burning me" he took a deep breath before passing out.

"Yamato! YAMATO!"

A laugh. Then sobs. Sakura has lost it "he's going to die. This is going to kill him. I'm going to die too. But I don't want to die"

"S…Sakura?" Kakashi looked at her

"I'll be killed like all of them… I don't wanna!"

"Sakura who killed them? Who's going to kill you?"

"them! The darkness! The devilish creature! The master of that beast!" and she pointed at the white haired guy who Kakashi killed, or thought he did…

The guy's body moved. he was raising on his feet now. Kakashi stopped breathing when the shock caught him. The guy wasn't bleeding at all. He had wounds from the bullets…but no blood! And moreover… his lips were sealed with big stitches. He walked slowly and left the room and disappeared. Kakashi sat still. His partner was unconscious. Sakura was there with him laughing and crying…and then…he saw a ZOMBIE?

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay? don't you need to stay in the hospital more?" Sasuke asked worriedly

"for the last time sasuke, I need to get out of there. I need to face it!" Neji told his friend

"but you're still tired! And…at least let's go to your place… my place is….near…Gaara's and-"

"what of it? It will make me cry more? It will give me some bad dreams? We don't know for sure. I couldn't have any sleep at the hospital Sasuke! Please understand me. I need to be here. And I need you to help me. You're the only friend left to me" Neji was on the verge of shedding tears

Sasuke smiled to him "I understand. Are you sure you don't want to take my bed? I can sleep on the sofa you know"

"no it's okay. I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Just need you there…" he smiled weakly

Neji lied down on his futon and turned his back to Sasuke "good night Sasuke"

"good night to you too" Sasuke replied

"and…tell your ghost friend to quit standing at the corner. I don't want any more nightmares"

"ah…" then it hit Sasuke "what?" his eyes were wide open "you…you can see him?"

"…who knows" Neji smiled secretly and closed his eyes to sleep, leaving a tear to slip on his side.

* * *

**(1) Yep! orochimaru's work, porn! Naruto and Sasuke were his last stars before the car accident and all that**

**(2) guessed who? yeah...Kabuto!**

**and Neji...did he see Naruto? hmmm...that will be answered later :P**

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there!**

**Since the story is a bit old, and I sucked at it BIG time –weeps- I will probably drop it and won't upload any new chapters.**

**Why?**

**I said it… it sucked. And I made it too complicated and the ideas are too troublesome.**

**So… uh…I apologize to the few readers that liked it.**

**I hope I can make better ideas u_u'**


End file.
